One Thing
by Amanda Kitswell
Summary: Some of Emma's thoughts while in Neverland, sailing on the Jolly Roger. One shot.


Waves rapped gently at the sides of the ship, rocking it back and forth. The wind whispered softly across the deck, bringing with it the salty smell of the ocean that surrounded them. The azure depths rippled in the breeze; there wasn't a more deceptive atmosphere in existence. Arms folded across the railing, Emma felt anything _but _calm, and she resented Neverland for trying to force it on her.

She was terrified. For Henry. For Neal. Terrified of what they sought in this new world and what it meant for the future. Would they find Henry before Greg and Tamara could hurt him? Why had they even brought him here? Gold seemed to think it had to do with the demon that led the Lost Boys. Even if that were the case, what would a demon want with her son? She had so many questions, and no one seemed to be able to offer her any answers.

Turning away from the vista that taunted her with its serenity, she let out a disgruntled sigh. This waiting was going to drive her nuts. Her… _parents_… tried to reassure her, but it didn't make a difference. Only finding Henry was going to keep this persistent anxiety from swallowing her whole.

Her eyes wandered the deck of the ship. They first fell on Hook. Though he seemed aloof and in control of himself, the stiffness in his posture didn't escape her notice. She had no illusions that he was doing this for her, or even for Henry. Neal knew Hook, she had learned as much in New York. Maybe it had something to do with Neal being Henry's father; he had asked about that, after all. Even if that were the case, it still didn't explain Neal's discomfort when he'd seen Hook in Manhattan. A thought struck her, then. The reason Hook had sought Gold in the first place.

Milah.

Maybe Milah was connected to Neal somehow. Emma didn't know anything about his mother... maybe it was her? That would certainly explain Hook's decision to come back. He was entirely motivated by her death. If Henry was her grandson, it would make sense that Hook would want to find the only connection to her that was left.

She wondered why she cared so much about what Hook wanted, then let the subject drop.

Mary Margaret and David were near the bow of the ship, talking idly. Her face was pulled into a frown that had been perpetual expression for the duration of the trip so far. David's arm was around her shoulders as a show of comfort. They hardly left Emma alone, though, and she was grateful for this moment to just be alone. She still wasn't quite used to having her parents, especially parents so close to her own age, thanks to the curse. It was possible she would never get used to that.

Gold wasn't on deck, she noticed. He must have decided that he'd had all he could take of the pirate for one day and retired to the quarters they had been given. The two of them had argued a few times—confrontations that caused no small amount of tension between the rest of the passengers. David and Mary Margaret had intervened each time, and Emma had seen then the leaders that everyone looked to in Storybrooke. Their efforts weren't going to stop the two men from wanting to kill each other, but it kept them in line for now.

Regina was nowhere to be found, either. She and Emma had formed a silent truce, temporary though it may be, in their mutual desire to see Henry brought home safe. They were by no means buddy-buddy, but Regina kept to herself and didn't antagonize Emma or Mary Margaret. After what happened in Storybrooke, it didn't really surprise Emma too much. There was something different about the woman they called the evil queen. Emma believed that maybe, just maybe, Regina was actually trying to better herself for the sake of the son they shared. It would probably be best for Henry if the two of them could get along, in the long run.

If they found him.

Closing her eyes against a gust of wind that whipped the sails to and fro, Emma took a deep breath. It was going to be a long journey, she knew, but her impatience returned with a vengeance and she just wanted to _know_: Was her son going to be okay? Would she lose him again, so soon after he found her and weaseled his way into her heart? It wasn't fair. She knew she was being a petulant child for complaining about the fairness of her son being kidnapped, but after Neal fell through the portal, she just wanted one thing to go right for her. Just one.

She could only pray to any deity who would listen that this would be that one thing.

* * *

_**This is a gift for my Oncers Spread Love charge on tumblr, amyjpond, whose favorite character is Emma Swan.**_


End file.
